The mutant gamer
by bmanbeast57
Summary: The world can be a cruel thing it's also a good teacher if you get hit you hit back harder if you get knocked down you get up and knock the other guy down if you are going to be killed then...Kill be for you are killed and never trust easy or you will be dead and forget tin that what life has tough me every dam day form day one
1. Cracking the day

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**  
"Talking normally"  
 **[thoughts]**  
 **Game system**

 **Beta** **Wateriercrown5 big thanks**

 **Revenant's POV**

 **[ Well... it's been a rather eventful day, first Duncan tries to fight me then I snap and just fuck him up. We were friends when he became a football star then he told me he was " Moving up in the world." And that he needed to. "Drop some dead weight". This fucking BITCH]**

 **At school three days ago, flashback at Bayville High**

"AHAHAHA! You crazy fuck! When I get back up you…" ***CRUNCH***. Was the sound of breaking nose, Duncan's nose to be more specific and that wasn't the end I punched him over and over till he was out. Then Scott Summers knocked me off of him.

"That's it he's down you don't need to keep hitting him! You're going to end up killing hi-!" He never got to finish running his mouth, I got my hands onto him and threw him over my shoulder onto the ground and stomped his gut then I picked him up by the head and headbutted him repeatedly, Then threw him at Duncan who was almost back on his feet. Before things could proceed further Gray got in between us.

"Stop right now look I know Duncan can be a jerk but that does not give you the right to". I had to cut her off and I …. Just had to.

"NO GRAY I'VE BEEN DEALING WITH HIS SHIT FOR YEARS! I HELPED HIM WITH WHATEVER HE NEEDED! I WAS THE ONLY FUCKING PERSON TO BACK HIM UP WHEN HE TRIED OUT FOR FOOTBALL IN MIDDLE SCHOOL I NEVER LET HIM QUIT THEN AFTER HE GOT IN HE SAID, AND I QUOTE! "I'm moving up in the world" and "I'm sorry bro I need to drop some dead weight". "SO YEAH I DON'T GIVE A FUCK, HE STARTS SHIT WITH ME?! I FIGHT BACK! EVERYONE KEEPS TELLING ME TO STOP! HE NEED A GOOD ASS KICKING! YOU KNOW WHAT JUST BECAUSE YOUR FUCKING HIM DOESN'T -"

I was silenced by a slap from Gray and boy was she pissed.

"Look, Revenant, I don't know what your problem is but you need to stop, we were your friends!" She said and I on post-snap adrenalin completely miss handled the situation.

"You guys are the ones that left me! I tried to keep our friendship alive but you two just left! So let me tell you something GREY I tried and every time the same thing happened I was cast out  
and GREY your boy toy is FUCKING Rose! Here look at this Duncan showed up there starting shit so I followed him!" I told her and she started to tear up as she saw her almost certainly now ex-getting head from the school's number one slut and you wouldn't believe how pale Duncan was.

"Well GREY have fun plus get tested who known where that slut may have been before dick head found her just an idea". Told her and walked off school grounds it I got on my 2016 Kawasaki painted black with yellow highlights and left.

 **End flashback**

 **[That was three days ago. Miss Darkhölme called me and told me I had two weeks of OSS and then three weeks of ISS. All in all, I got off pretty easy. Jean and Duncan are done, turns out Duncan had two other side chicks.]** I thought on my bed in a shirt and shorts.

 **Ping  
New job  
Go to the Zombie dungeon and kill 1,000 zombies' and 1 zombie captain  
Rewards  
3,000 dollars  
2,000 MP  
Revenant level 10  
HP 1,747  
EP 1,789  
DEF: 1,235  
STR:15 (physical attacks, carrying limit, endurance, lifting objects)**

 **VIT: 18 (maximum health and stamina)**

 **AGI: 20 (chance to hit with ranged weapons, spotting enemy weak points)  
INT: 10(how many skill points you get after leveling up, ability to understand complex problems)**

 **WIS:10(willpower, quick thinking in battle, better ideas outside of battle and Energy points)**

 **CHR:10(What people think of you, inspire allies, persuade people, social standing)**

 **SPD:35 (how fast you can move)**

 **LUC: 15 (the better loot you get after the mission)**

 **Mutant points 2,257 [ to evolve your powers]**

 **Powers  
Max Level Supernatural Senses - sight, taste, hearing, touch, and smell are unnaturally acute.  
Level 2 Enhanced Strength - incredible ability to defy the weight limitations of a member of their race. They can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight.  
Max Level Supernatural Combat - Combat better fighting skills than what is natural  
Level 5 Fire Manipulation- Manipulate fire  
Level 2 Metal Manipulation- Manipulate metal  
Level 1 Animal Manipulation - Control animals  
Level 2 Kinetic Energy Manipulation- Manipulation of kinetic energy  
Level 4 Golem Creation- Create Golems  
Level 2 Enhanced Leap- Jump farther and higher than normal humans**

"Fine". I said out loud so… command time, **{ID Create Zombie dungeon Level 2}**. Level one was hard to get passed as it is. Still can't believe I got this… 'power' a month ago, no time for reminiscing now.

"Start". I said and was gone from my room.

 **Entering Dungeon**

I was in the dungeon and it was a ruined city and smelled of death I had a **Level 3 M8A1** with **Reflex Sight** , **Quickdraw** and a **Level 4 KSG** with **Fast Mag,** and a **Long Barrel**.  
* **ROAR***

 **[ They're the zombies]** I thought I glee pointing my gun the way the roar came going to be a good day

The first zombie I saw when down as a shot from my M8A1 impacted it's skull sending brain matter and bone spraying everywhere. I as fast as possible dropping health bar after health bar until the first group was down. **[So far that's 6 down 994 to go. I should probably make some golems soon, If for any reason to give me some breathing room. If the movies have taught me one thing it's that zombies swarm like ants. ]** I said to myself, then used **Golem Creation** and made 4 stone golems.

 **Stone golems  
HP 1,900  
AP 700  
The stone golem is the weakest of the golems, Golem strength can on be upgraded by upgrading the skill Golem creation.**

"Son of a bitch, Well… shit, I'll deal with later". I said I mulled in minor irritation. Then the horde arrived and boy did I need more ammo. For the next 5 hours, I busied myself with the therapeutic act of killing the undead.

 **Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters 3rd person POV**

"Scott you were put on three days of OSS you will you work around the house for the three days and you will have to give up your car for the month and that is non-negotiable. I'm sorry but I have to put my foot down on this. Now go and send Jean in on your way out, and Scott… you may think this unfair but it's not I hope you understand that". Professor X told Scott walked out in anger and passed Jean who entered the room

"You wanted to see me, Professor Xavier? If this about what happened at school". Jean was cut off by The Professor.

"I suspect that Rev may be a mutant. Starting about a month ago there has been an extreme change in his personality suspected he had the X -Gene inactive of course if he activated his powers he is likely to feel alone. I know what happened with you two life can be hectic and hard, tell me is he still at the apartment complexes they give to the orphaned children?" Xavier didn't know and felt horrible as it is about how she forgot about her friend

 ***Sigh*** "l see I will look and see tomorrow if he is willing to speak to us. As a side note I knew what happened I hoped you would see but you didn't this your time right, you can go now Jean I will see you tomorrow". Xavier told Jean who left the room

"Storm, Logan do you have something to say about this I would like to hear it". Xavier asked Jean who was unaware and left sorrowful about forgetting about her one-time friend.

"No Chuck but I've been there, and where he lives the whole complex is scared of him. Judging from what I saw. But keep one eye away from him Scott is not happy with him probably has to do with the fact that he beat the shit out of him and the man whore". Logan said practically halfway out of the room before he was finished.

"I have not met him yet so I have little to say on the matter," Ororo told her friend.

"Then we will leave it up to tomorrow". With that, the light's in the house were shut off as they left to get some shuteye.

 **End Chapter 1**  
 **So how was that good bad I looked and could not find any gamers for the X Men so I made one tell me what you all think?**


	2. The beat down and the X

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

"Talking normally"

 **[thoughts]**

 **Game system  
**

 **Beta** **Wateriercrown5 big thanks**

 **Revenant's POV**

 ***BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *CRUNCH***

Was the sound as I was fighting the **zombie captain** I was sore my **Stone golems** are gone and I made 2 **Steel golems** which were tougher than the **Stone golems**. They were holding off the main horde while I was fighting the Captain.

 **Zombie Captain Level 15**

 **Hp 5,000/10,000**

 **Ap 0/5,000  
**

 **[This is fun, all I gotta do is kill this asshole and I win! I'm beat to shit, down to 689 HP I'm going to have to strategize the shit out of this. Wait... fire, zombies, and fire don't mix that means my Fire Manipulation will do a shit ton of damage! All I need to do is keep my distance and hit him from long range]** Quickly putting my thoughts to action I backed up to a good distance. I used my Fire Manipulation which had him well and truly distracted. Then I opened up with my M8A1 at him and scoring a solid body shot cashing in at a total of 600 damn. Next, I land a hit on his head watching as a 1,000 dam critical hit flashed above his head knocking him to 3,400. I switched to my KSG charging forwards and fired three times at the captain's head point blank killing him with style. Finally, I watched as my Steel golems made short work of the last of the zombies.

 **Ping**

 **Go to the Zombie dungeon and kill 1,000 zombies' and 1 zombie captain**

 **Complete**

 **Reword**

 **3,000 dollars**

 **2,000 MP  
**

Job done I check the hell out of the dungeon and head on back home. "Man 'I' am beat! After this shower, food, and bed!" I said out loud and when to do my business hoping I could relax tomorrow after all who'd even look for me

 **Saturday 2:30 AM Revenant Apartment  
**  
 ***DING DONG*** ***DING DONG*** " What?! Who is it? Too tired for this shit… LOOK PISS OFF I HAD A LONG AND PAINFUL NIGHT SO KINDLY FUCK OFF!" I put my head back down and hope whoever outside is gone

 ***BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

" ALRIGHT, YOU FUCK IM COMING SO YOU BETTER START RUNNING". I said walked to the door and opened it to see Pietro, Fred, Lance, Toad what the hell do they want we normally just stay out of each other's way so why are they here

" What the fuck do you want?!" I asked them and they better have a good answer.

" It's very simple bro we know you have powers. So do we, we're mutant's like you. We're with the brotherhood. Now that you're now a member grab your stuff and let's go." The albino who obviously doesn't know who's about to kick his ass. Because nobody tells me what to do like that. Neither does anyone live after forcing their way in my HOME! These idiots are going down HARD!

"Well, what's the hold-up?" Pietro asked me. Before he could get out another word I grabbed a glass cup off the coffee table and smashed it into his face. Shards of glass stuck into his skin he was holding his face I chokeslammed him on the ground then shoulder charged Lance out the door where we rolled off the second story and landed full force on the pavement. Thanks to **Enhanced Strength** I didn't feel anything. The dumbass Lance on the other hand did and he was out cold that just left fat ass and frog boy.

"Hey man, we're on your side!" Toad yelled at me I just ignored him and jumping behind him and quickly slamming his face into the ground just to be sure that the last one is fat ass

"Ok Fred, scrape up your buddies and go or you end up like them if not worst so beat it NOW!" I yelled at the end and the tub of lard picked up his crew and left. I went back into my home and cleaned up then got ready for whatever else I would have to deal with today. [Why do I have to put up with this shit?] I'll just upgrade my powers to pass the time I opened the menu to **Evolve**.

 **Level 5 Fire Manipulation upgrade cost 1,000**

 **Level 2 Metal Manipulation upgrade cost 170**

 **Level 1 Animal Manipulation upgrade cost 100**

 **Level 2 Kinetic Energy Manipulation upgrade cost 350**

 **Level 4 Golem Creation upgrade cost 750**

 **Level 2 Enhanced Leap upgrade cost 200**

 **Level 2 Enhanced Strength upgrade cost 500**

 **Mutant points 4,257**

 **Total cost: 3,070**

 **Yes or no  
**

 **[yes]** and all my powers were up by 1 level I spent a lot of points sure but it helps in the long run.

 **Ping remember at level 10 your powers can follow a path unique of 2 choice's it is permanent**

 **[Well that sure is new. I've never seen that befor]** I never got to finish that thought. I was interrupted by the doorbell I went to see who it was not particularly pleased with the days events I open the door to find a familiar face.

"Hello, Revenant how are you today?" Professor X asked. I was rather surprised to see him here it been years since I last saw him.

"Umm... hello, what are you doing here? Last time I saw you was when I was around about thirteen. Back when Red and I were still friends. So what brings you here?" I asked him calmly.

"I wish to speak with you in privet may we come in?" normally I'd tell people to piss off but Mr.X has always been nice to me so why not.

"Ok come in sorry about the mess I recently had some less than savory people trying to tell me what to do and things ended up messy". I casually told the Professor which earned me a frown from the aging psychic

"Rev have you been experiencing any strange or unusual things happening around you or to you?". He asked me. **[What is he…. NO! NO ONE CAN KNOW But the dumbasses did. Now X knows okay what's going on?!**

"Like what ". I was sort and simple with him

"I know you are scared but I am like you let me show you". He said disarmingly. **[He's picking up a lamp with his FUCKING MIND HOLLY SHIT!]**

"DAMN! I wish I could do that! All I can do is **Fire Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Kinetic Energy Manipulation and Golem Creation** with an **Enhanced Leap and Strength** is all that I have so far, but that mind shit would be fun". I said as I named my powers and Professor X and the woman with him look like their eyes were going to pop out

" Let me guess no one has that many powers huh." I got a nod in response

" Okay so why are you here". I asked. **[Somehow... I'm going to love this.]**

"I run a school for people with power like mutants to help train their powers". Professor X when on and on about the school." I would like you to join my school, Rev". **[Just like that my life is now more FUCKED UP!]  
**  
 **END 2**

 **Sorry for the long wait for the chapter anyway hope you like the chapter and on a side note who should he be paired with I have no idea so let me hear you all think**

 **Thank you for reading**


	3. Getting a old friend out and conflict

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

"Talking normally"

 **[thoughts]**

 **Game system**

 **Beta** **Wateriercrown5 big thanks**

 **: hope you're happy with the story so far and the parring  
**  
 **Revenant's POV**

I am getting ready to see a friend at an asylum I spent some time in when I was in Saint Maria's home for children because in their words. "I need more help than they can give at this time." A load of bullshit, so I'm at the asylum last time I visited Wanda the head Doc said if I gave him 10,000 he'd let her out fucking prick. Thanks to some odd jobs that were nowhere near legal and killing a LOT of Zombies I managed to total out at 13,678 dollars.

" Okay, now you fuck! You'd better let her out or there won't be anything left of you to be identified, and this little house of horrors that you're running will be kindling faster than you can say 'Oh shit!' Got me?". I said while stuffing my backpack with the money and left home. Hopping on my bike and taking off for the highway, Hoping to make good time. Still, what Mr. X said I'll let him know in a few days, I've got some more shit to do.

 **3rd person's POV**

"Alright, Summers why did you drag us out of bed on a day off just to follow Rev around?" Rouge asked and she Kitty and Curt was with him.

" Because he's up to something! And you guys are going to help me find out what." Scott said

"Or maybe and try to keep up here! You're just mad that he kicked your ass, and Jean won't even look at you. Not to mention when the professor finds out about you driving your car you'll be in even more trouble dumbass." Kitty said while Curt was looking at Rev going past them and to the highway.

" Aaaaand... there he goes," Scout said speeding up. He was driving like a madman. He was tailgating Rev in light traffic so they were keeping a good pace with him. Only until Rev saw them and when he hit the gas he was gone. Scott tried to keep up but it was clear who was faster. Then they saw him throw something behind him the when they finally got close.

 ***POP* *POP* *POP* *POP***

"NO! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Scott roared. Because not only did they lose him but he also  
 **[I'll find out what you're up to Rev count on it!]** Scott thought as Rev left his view

 **15 minutes later**

[Well that was definitely odd. Why were they following me, well doesn't matter now since I'm almost there.] I thought as I was pulling up to the gate of the asylum. When I was in here my cell was next to hers. It was nice until I had to leave. If I ever find her dad or brother I'll give them the most painful beating they've ever had. Or I'll throw their body's off a fucking cliff. As I walked up to the gate I pressed a button and I gate opened and walked through and was stopped by the head dick fuck heads and they we bringing me to the jackass. A few minutes later we were in the office.

" Ah my boy you're here I assume you brought what I asked for after all Wanda has been very lonely these days". The doc said and I took the bag off and tossed it to him and he opened it and he gave me papers that showed Wanda was free to go.

" Thanks, asshole". I said as I left the room

" No thank you and you have five minutes to get her and leave". The prick said and I took off to Wanda's cell

Wanda's cell

I opened the cell door and made Wanda jump and she looked surprised to see me.

"Your free, let's go be for the ass hat tries anything. We're driving home non-stop." I said in a hurry.

" REV? HOW? WHAT?" Wanda said. Not wasting the time necessary to respond I pick her up and bolt to the existing. Outside I hurriedly put her on the back of my bike. Only stopping long enough to get her out of her restraining jacket. Taking off like a bat out of hell next stop home. About an hour later we stop for a quick break at an empty rest stop on the side of the road.

 **Abandoned rest stop**

" I told you I'd get you out!" I say to her excitedly only to receive a glare for my troubles.

" How much?!" She asked me with a no-nonsense look.

" Ummm what?" I tried to play dumb… obviously not working.

" HOW MUCH!?". She practically screamed in my face.

"Ten thousand." I squeaked out and the look I got was worrying, to say the least. She looked at me then rubbed her temples for a moment sighing out loud.

"You're lucky I like you or I'd kick the shit out of you," Wanda said in an exasperated tone.

"Anyway, I got a place two rooms one bathroom, living room, and kitchen not big but it's home". I told her and she looked around where we stopped

"Hey, I have about four thousand left. I'll be fine. I've got work that brings in enough to live by. I'm more than able to get you almost anything you'll need." I was not going to say how much I make or where I get it from.

" Anyway, we should head home before anything else happens. I'll bring you fully up to speed later." I said. At that, we got on my bike and drove off to Bayville.

 **Next day Bayville mall**

There are a lot of things that I hate, but shopping is something that sits high on that list and Wanda is taking her time few days left till I go back to school and other things but hell nice to have company at home.

"Rev I'm done we can go now". Wanda said and thank god, we are out of this hell at least I hope but she did miss out on a lot of shit so guess I can suffer she should have fun after all she is my only friend I have.

The evening went by slow not that I cared at all she didn't spend too much thank god but we did go to a lot of places just to walk around not that I minded but people from school saw us so hello gossip and a lot more shit, not that care.

"Hey, Rev, why the hell are we being followed by four people?" Wanda said I looked back to see Scott, Rogue, Kurt, and Kitty.

 **[What the hell is THIS! Why are they following me first yesterday now today you gotta be fucking kidding me!]** I internally screamed as I saw them. **[Just keep walking and hope that Wanda won't snap though she is hot when she is angry WHAT NO bad thoughts]**. I asked Wanda to take the bike home I'd take care of it. So she left on the bike and me when the other way. The plan is leading them to a secluded place. After a few turns and a few zig zag's, I had them right where I wanted them I prefer close combat so I'm going to enjoy this.

"So Scott, you want a problem? Well, now you got one. Let's see what you can do ass hole." I told him as I Activated **Zombie Dungeon.** Where we're going they'll learn not to piss me off. I won't kill them just hurt them well mostly hurt Scott.

 **End chapter 3**

 **Sorry for the wait and hope you all like i** t


	4. Scott vs Rev and more

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING  
**  
"Talking normally"

 **[thoughts]  
**  
 **Game system**

 **Beta** **Wateriercrown5 big thanks**

Last time on the mutant gamer

"Hey, Rev, why the hell are we being followed by four people?" Wanda said I looked back to see Scott, Rogue, Kurt, and Kitty.

 **[What the hell is THIS! Why are they following me first yesterday now today you gotta be fucking kidding me!]** I internally screamed as I saw them. **[Just keep walking and hope that Wanda won't snap though she is hot when she is angry WHAT NO bad thoughts].** I asked Wanda to take the bike home I'd take care of it. So she left on the bike and me when the other way. The plan is leading them to a secluded place. After a few turns and a few zig zag's, I had them right where I wanted them I prefer close combat so I'm going to enjoy this.

"So Scott you want a problem? Well, now you got one. Let's see what you can do ass hole." I told him as I Activated **Zombie Dungeon.** Where we're going they'll learn not to piss me off. I won't kill them just hurt them well mostly hurt Scott.

 **Present time Revenant's POV**

"Well, Scott have fun... I'll be watching from up in that tower. Come to find me if you can! But I doubt that you can ciao for now!" I said and walked off the Rouge shouted up to me

"How did you get your powers anyway?" She asked me

"You all want to know fine I'll tell you all," I said

 **Flash back one month ago**

" It's a simple job kid. Bring the drugs to the bar on 12th street and you'll get your money. Got it?" The very generic drug dealer said.

"Got but I want twice as much, 12th street is two blocks from the police HQ". I told the dealer who was five foot three baled and had three teeth face only a mother would love ugly kinda fuck.

"Okay, I can understand that but watch out for the Urges the punks are trying to move in so watch your ass". I was told and left.

 **Present time Revenant's POV  
**  
"You're a criminal". Scott yelled

" Well ya guess but I got my powers that night and who do you think killed the Urges they made the mistake of fucking with me and it didn't end well for them," I said.

"YOU'RE JUST A COLD BLOODED KILLER! THEY WERE BUTCHERED YOU PSYCHOTIC BASTARD!" Scott screamed.

"So what? They were worse then the STARS at least they have rules about where they sell their shit and they keep out of the schools and Neighborhoods, they run it like a business but have rules the Urges don't so why should I care". I said to Scott who was clenching his hands

"Can we go back to the story please?" Rouge asked

"Yes, we can hot stuff". I said and resumed

 **Flash back one month ago**

I thought it was an easy job simple drop off. But nooo you see I was on a corner getting the shit kicked out of me. Turns out they were waiting for me. Well waiting for a runner which just so happened to be me so yeah.

"Alright, you little shit tell us where the stash is!" The first thug said who was sporting their gray and yellow clothing.

"Fuck you!" I got punched in the face for my bravery. I was dazed and they took the delivery and walked off. As I sat there a screen popped up in front of me. It was floating there with my name and everything.

 **Welcome to the game system you have been chosen**

" What the fuck is this?" I said looking at the screen and pressed start.

 **Ping**

 **Pulling up power List**

 **Revenant level 9**

 **HP 1,600**

 **EP 1,509**

 **DEF: 1235 ( AN was cut off will go back and fixes)**

 **Max Level Supernatural Senses - sight, taste, hearing, touch, and smell are unnaturally more acute**

 **Level 2 Enhanced Strength - incredible ability to defy weight limitations of the member of their race can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight**

 **Max Level Supernatural Combat - Combat better fighting skills than what is natural**

 **Level 1 Fire Manipulation- Manipulate fire**

 **Level 1 Metal Manipulation- Manipulate metal**

 **Level 1 Animal Manipulation - Control animals**

 **Level 1 Kinetic Energy Manipulation- Manipulate of kinetic energy**

 **Level 1 Golem Creation- Create Golems**

 **Level 1 Enhanced Leap- Jump longer and higher distances than normal humans**

 **These are the powers you have to begin  
**

"Oh...yeah. These assholes are in trouble now ". I said and went after them.

 **Present time Revenant's POV**

I told them well not the game part. Scott was putting on a yellow visor and looking at me.

"What happened to them Rev?" Kitty asked me

"Well I killed them and made the drop so that's it I only killed them because they were beyond any help so I put them down plan and simple I only spared a few," I told Kitty then I had to dodge a red beam I looked to see Scott

"Guys we have to take him down". Scott told them and form what I was seeing they were annoyed with him.

"WOW, you mad bro? You still can't get into Grays pants? I used to like her like that too but now not so much. But who cares about that how's your mom and dad no wait they are scattered all over the place somewhere oops their bad they went and got themselves killed dumbass". I taunted him and he let out a roar of absolute fury and shot at me again. I leaped to another roof watching the roof that I was just on melt.

 **Scott Summers/ Cyclops Level 15**

 **HP 2000**

 **MP 1500**

 **DEF 250**

 **BIO: Scott Summers is a mutant with the ability to fire an optic blast from his eyes. Having been one of the first members of X men Scott Summers is the field leader of the X men. He has a crush ( more like obsession) on Jean Gray. His family died in a plane crash and has never come to terms with that fact. Oh... and he hates you… like a lot.**

 **Ping beat Summers by yourself**

 **Rewards**

 **1000 MP**

 **New powers and Evolve paths**

 **Cannot refuse**

I looked at Scott and used **Fire Manipulation** to chuck a fireball at him. To his credit, he rolled out of the way and kept up the fire at the same time. I then made 10 stone golems to attack him, but Scott was trained was doing well but I leaped over the golems and went up to Scott and land in front of him and hit him in the chest and he was sent a wall or thought it.

"Look you three, stay out of this I'm going to teach this piece of shit a lesson I swear I won't do anything permanent," I said to them. All of the sudden I was shot from behind and I felt it! I was sent flying face first into a wall. I pulled myself out and the back of my shirt was completely destroyed I ripped what was left off. Thank god, my defense is high or that would have ended… poorly.

"Okay... asshole that's enough, you've had your fun. Now it's my turn!" I said as I readied my **Kinetic Energy** manipulating a rock that I had picked up throwing it at Scott. He was hit in the arm and from the angle, it was bending he was done. Lucky for him the rock didn't blow it off, but damn he was done. I can't believe he went to 'sleep' figuring I had taught him his lesson I pulled us out of the **Zombie Dungeon** and back in the mall.

"I'm going, you should too. Get him some help but if he ever tries to pull that kind of shit again I'll take him to his family personally". I said walking away.

 **Revenant's home**

"Hey, Wanda I'm ba- OH SHIT!" I said as I dodged the one vase I have… well had, oh man Wanda is pissed.

"What the hell was that Revenant! Tell me or so help you me!" Wanda said with cold fury and now I'm fucking terrified.

"Calm down and I'll tell you okay. I took care of it okay just one of Xavier's kids". I told her and why is she looking at me like that?...oh crap.

"HIM! NO, KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Wanda screamed okay what happened?

"Wanda Wanda WANDA! CALM THE FUCK DOWN! GIVE ME A SECOND TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!" I Screamed and she was surprised she sat down and told me that X kept her in the Asylum because of her powers. The more she spoke the angrier I got. Now practically foaming at the mouth I went to grab a new shirt. Grabbing the keys to the bike and my KSG.

"Rev where are you going?" She asked me.

"I'm just going to have a 'chat' with the Professor.". I said walking out jumping on my bike and rocket off.

[ Ok X lets see what you have to say and I may or may not put a hole in your chest.] I thought speeding down the road.

 **End chapter 4**

 **Well there we hope you all like the backstory I put up and there will be more next chapter**

 **Bman out**


	5. I'm whipped dam it and the school

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

"Talking normally"

 **[thoughts]**

 **Game system**

 **Beta** **Wateriercrown5 big thanks**

Last time on the mutant gamer

"Rev where are you going?" She asked me.

"I'm just going to have a 'chat' with the Professor.". I said walking out jumping on my bike and rocket off.

 **[ Ok X lets see what you have to say and I may or may not put a hole in your chest.]** I thought speeding down the road.

 **Revenant's POV at home  
**  
I was back home after stopping for gas yeah I should have kept an eye on that. Well, I calmed down and went home. Wanda hit me not slapped no she punched me the hard dead center of the chest fuck that shit hurt! She can punch fucking hard.

"Agh! Okay… yeah, I may have deserved that." I said rubbing my chest where she hit me.

" Are you stupid or something? If they know I'm out they'll put me back!" Wanda said. To be fair she isn't entirely wrong. If I did end up killing someone I'd be on the run for the rest of my life.

"Okay, you're right. But I don't want to lose you! You're the only person I have left! Everyone else either left me behind or is a backstabbing asshole." I said to Wanda

"But what about your friends Jean and Duncan?" Wanda asked me and I laughed at what she said it was a hollow laugh.

"You're wrong once middle school started and Duncan got on the football team he turned me away we were friends I had his back always and he was like "I'm moving up in the world." and "I've got to drop some dead weight.", Jean and he started dating and she just forgot about me." I said feeling the tears welling up in my eyes. " I was alone again and what made it worse they didn't even care! So I started doing what I had to do to get by. I was done relying on anyone but you never once stopped being a friend. When I was able to visit you at the asylum was the only thing that kept me from just disappearing. So in a way you're the only thing, I got left in the world." I said and it was the truth I had no one else to rely on.

"Rev?" Wanda said softly and sat next to me.

"Yeah? " I asked.

"Shut up." She said. I was about throw out some indignant question to ask why. But she kissed me and I decided now wasn't the time for questions. We stayed like that for a few minutes, I moved my hands to her back and I could feel her hands running through my hair. We stayed like that as long as we could before we broke apart when the need for air was too great.

"Umm... woof?" I said and just looked at her.

"Seriously, that's what you have to say?" Wanda asked me.

"I have to go and take a very cold shower. I'll see you in the morning." I said standing as fast as I could and almost ran to the bathroom.

"COWARD!" Wanda shouted after me and I couldn't agree more. I'm not gonna lie when it comes to women I don't know jack shit.

 **Meanwhile at the X Institute**

Professor Xavier was looking at Scott with disappointment clear on his face. He was upset because Scott disobedience to his punishment and he put his friends endangering his friends and because of his vendetta he has against Revenant and now professor Xavier has got to put his foot down.

"I'm sorry but I have to put my foot down I want your keys and I will have Logan store your car in a place where you can not find it for the next 6 months". Xavier said and Scott handed over the keys to the professor and stopped out of the room.

"That kid needs a wake-up call or he won't last long in a real fight". Logan said to Xavier and storm.

"I'm more worried about the powers he is able to display the altered reality on a massive scale". Xavier said with a worried tone.

"I know where to find him it's almost that time and I'll know where he'll be looking chuck you keep an eye on the one eye because he got lucky and trust me he'll finish it next time". Logan said as he left.

"You think Revenant will go that far". Orora asked

"I don't know one of my greatest mistakes have been not doing anything it was a 50% chance he would unlock the X gearn but now I am going to do something I should have do I hope Logan can find him". Xavier said

 **Timeskip Revenant's POV  
**  
I was in a warehouse standing in the middle of a group of people. My had hand were wrapped up for a fight. I was getting ready to fight a man who I bet 6,000 I could knock his ass out and I was about to make some money.

"Okay, you two! You go at it till one of you hits the floor once you're on the ground and out that's it you lose okay! Start!" The referee **[If you could call him that.]** said.

The big guy charged me and boy he didn't know what he was getting himself into. Easily ducking out of the way by ducking under his granted well-executed jab. I keep moving and he just keeps swinging. I could easily finish this but I need to keep them thinking I'm human. This is too good a source of income. This is one of the only places I know that I can make 6 grand in one night so keeping up the appearance of being a normal human necessary for that.

"Stop moving and let me hit you!" The man said and he had to more muscle than brain.

"Has that actually ever worked? I mean honestly?". I said sicking my foot out when he charged at me. Big, strong, and dumb hit the floor so hard, he broke his own nose! Dumbass was out cold, just gone.

"Well that was anticlimactic... can I have my money now". I said and hoped I could get back home before dawn.

 **TIMESKIP outside the warehouse**

I was walking out of the warehouse to get home only to see Logan.

"So Logan what brings you here?" I asked him.

"I'll cut to the chase kid, those four yuppies told us what happened. Look squirt I'm not judging you for what you did to one eye. He needed a good ass kicking." Logan said.

"He needs to back off. That attitude he has is going to get him killed one-day old man." Rev said and Logan growled at being called old man. "I know that I may have overreacted but I don't like it when a dam jackass who thinks he can get into anyone's life and mess with them," I said trying to at least be a little diplomatic

"Alright look, kid, I'm not telling you what to do. But you should drop by for at least a day and see what's it like". Logan said as he got on his bike and left.

"We'll see old man, for now, I have to get home and hope my girlfriend thinks I been sleeping or I'm in trouble... god I'm whipped". I said and went home. **[Huh... I should stop at the store first I have nothing in my house.]  
**  
 **Timeskip Next day Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters**

I was at the door of the school and I had to deal with Wanda she was not happy. Then again with what happened to her can't say I blame her. I was just standing there for a moment. I knocked on the door a few seconds later it opened and it was Gray.

"You know God has to hate me or something. Because I don't want to even be in the same zip-code as you". I said and I may have gone too far but at the same time, I don't care at all.

"Rev." She tried to say more but I held my hand up.

"One, just tell me where I need to go. Two, stay out of my space. Three, burn in hell." I said and Saw professor X.

 **Timeskip Danger-room**

I was in the 'Danger-room' as they called it. I was in a suit for my protection **(AN: X-men destiny x men suit Grant Alexander version)**. They said they want to see what I'm capable of can't say I blame them.

"Hey kid we're going to level one so be ready," Logan said and the room made a noise and turrets popped out and started to shoot at me. I jumped out of the way throwing a fireball destroying the turret only for more to pop up and I grabbed a few scraps from the turrets. I used Kinetic Energy on scraps from the first turret to destroy more and then Metal Manipulation to crush them.

"Oh... son of a bitch!" I said as even more folded out of the roof, floor, and walls.

 **POV switch to third person**

"Well, he's doing better than most of the kids," Logan said with mild interest.

"Indeed Logan, he's shown a wide variety powers putting him on a much higher level than most," Xavier said

"The boy moves like he's in a battle of life or death. I'm not sure whether I consider that a good thing or not". Orora said it reminded her of warriors from her home.

 ***BOOOOOOOM***

"HOLY SHIT!" Logan said watching Rev standing in the wrecked room with Electricity spiraling and arcing around his arms.

"Could he be an Omega level mutant?" Xavier asked himself. Recognizing that they had just seen Rev gain a new power. More concerning than that was the fact that he may gain even more if this show of power was anything to go by.

 **End Chapter 5**

 **Sorry for the short chapter The next one will be longer than this one and I was thinking of Adding of Surge and pixey and to people who are asking about Jean I don't know yet.  
**  
 **Bman out**


End file.
